


Up to Your Asses in Alligators

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Oops, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They're in deep doo-doo.<br/>Disclaimer: Oh, so not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Your Asses in Alligators

“Things can’t get worse,” Hardison said, shielding his head as water poured in from above them.

Eliot snapped back, “Don’t say that!” He slung his wet hair back, trying to figure a way out. The pit they’d been dropped in was about twenty feet deep, smooth concrete on all sides. Even if he could stand on Hardison’s shoulders, they wouldn’t be tall enough to reach the holes the water spilled through. Not to mention, the pressure from the water would probably just push his hands out, and he wouldn’t be able to keep a grip. “We’re gonna have to let this pit fill up with water and float up.” 

“You think that’ll work?” Parker shot them both worried looks. Now, she could probably climb up on both of them and get up to the lip above everything, but Eliot didn’t think he and Hardison would be able to keep steady with the water pressure from above. 

“It’ll have to work, Parker,” Eliot said. 

“You know I can’t swim,” Hardison said dubiously. 

“No, I didn’t know you can’t swim!” 

“You can’t swim?” Parker peered up at Hardison. “Really?”

“Didn’t get much of a chance to as a kid.” He might’ve been blushing, or pouting, the drops on his face distorted his expression. 

“Um, guys?” Parker glanced around. “Uh, I think we’ve got another problem.” She flung something off of her shoulder. 

“Rats?” Eliot groaned as Hardison let out a girly scream. This day was just getting better and better.


End file.
